Homeless in Vegas
by La Rata
Summary: When sixteen young men go missing and the only witness is in the wind, will the BAU be able to catch the murderer? Due to the lack of interest I am ending the story. This story is AU (Alternate Universe.) The epilogue is up now.
1. Sweet Sixteen

Warnings: I do not own "Criminal Minds." It belongs to CBS. I do not make any profit from this story.

{Part I}

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Sweet Sixteen

"Sixteen young men just barely legal age were all discovered last week in a mass grave. The coroner thinks that the the oldest victim was killed about four months ago." JJ announced as she flipped through the photos on the television behind her.

"Was there any missing body parts?" asked Morgan trying not to barf at the sight of the pictures.

"No, but the coroners are still trying to piece together what happened to these young men," replied JJ.

"It is already April and this killer has killed sixteen people. Now that his hiding place had been discovered he will be on edge. We need to catch this killer and that sooner the better. Wheels up in thirty," siad Hotch bluntly as he stood up and left the room.

A few hours later the entire BAU team landed in Las Vegas.

"I'm sorry about this heat," said a middle-aged officer. "I'm officer Brown and welcome to Sin City," he added with a laugh. "Our entire Air Conditioning Unit decided that it wanted a break. So I hope you like it hot because it is going to get up into the low hundred's today.

A few hours of steady working the BAU team had nothing.

"We have nothing," groaned Blake as she sat fanning herself with one of the case files.

"Hotch and I just finished interviewing the families and no one saw or heard anything that they thought would help us," added Emily.

"The coroners think that they have reconstructed the bodies as best they could but they could not say definitely since the bodies were so mutilated," JJ said taking sip and then nearly spitting it back out. "Ugh, that is gross," she said.  
"I agree. Water that is sitting in a plastic container generally states to taste like plastic," added Blake.

"There was one thing that all of our victims had in common. All of them were homeless." Rossi said as he thoughtfully look out the window.

"I vote that we should go and walk the streets tonight and see if anyone saw anything," said Hotch wiping his sweating face with a already wet hanky.

{Part II}

* * *

The streets that were deserted during the day were full of action when the team started walking arround.

"Alright," said Hotch, "in order to cover as much ground we will split up into groups. Emily, you and JJ take the north part of this area. Morgan, you and Blake go and take the west side. Rossi,and I are together heading to the south area and once we have interview everyone we will meet back here and take the east area.

{Part III}

* * *

Emily & JJ

"Excuse me," asked Emily.

"Sure," slurred a older woman. "Do you have a cigar?" with that she fell into a drunk sleep.

"This is going great," grumbled Emily turning to JJ.

"Wait there is someone that we have not asked," said JJ pointing at an elderly man.

"Excuse me, sir," Emily called.

"Yes," he said, turning around to see them.

"We are from the FBI and we want to know if you have seen any of this young men," asked JJ as she handed the pictures to the older man.

"Well, no but I think I know somebody that might know all of them."

"Really, well were can we find him?" asked Emily.

"Do I look like a blood hound? I mean sure were all homeless. It doesn't mean that we all gather around a burn barrel and spill our guts. Listen all know it that his name is Doc. Doc is like an ally cat. I hope you catch your killer," he said as he turned around a fled down the street.

{Part IV}

* * *

Morgan & Blake

"Excuse me," said Blake calmly.

"Well certainly," replied the young man. "It will cost you fifty dollars here and a hundred for the both of you here."

"No, I'm from the FBI," said Morgan.

"Oh," said the man.

"Do you recognize any of these men?" asked Morgan, handing the man a handful of pictures.

"Naw, but there is only one person that would."

"And that would be," prompted Morgan.

"Doc. He is an allay cat so good luck to finding him," the man laughed nervously.

"I see," was all the Blake said as she and Morgan started back up the street.

{Part V}

* * *

Rossi & Hotch

"Well this is a bust," grumble Rossi. "So far the only thing answered is that every person that we have met thinks that you want something other than information.

"Let question that elder woman and than go find the rest of the team," replied Hotch as he walked up the the woman.

"Excuse me, Ma'am do you recognized anyone of these young men he asked as he held out several pictures.

"I ain't seen 'em. Though I 'recon ya'll should chew da fat wihd Doc. He done is 'z best for known' folks," she said with out looking up from the fire that she was staring at.

"Okay, what information does everyone have," asked Hotch.

"We were told to look for a man named Doc." answered Emily.

"Really!" exclaimed Morgan.

"That was the same name that was giving to us," interrupted Blake.

"Me, too," added Rossi.

"So our best lead is a mystery man named Doc," groaned JJ.

"Looks like it," said Morgan.


	2. Rut

Warnings: I do not own "Criminal Minds." It belongs to CBS. I do not make any profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Rut*

Part I

* * *

"So how are we going to find a man whose nickname is Doc and is homeless in the giant city of Las Vegas?" grumbled Emily.

No one answered her question.

Part II

* * *

The team was heading back to their cars when they notice a young teen girl following them.

Noticing that they were being fallowed, Rossi turned around and in his blunt manner said, "Can we help you?"

The girl said nothing.

"Why are you following us," demanded Hotch.

The girl glanced up and then said, "I heard what you were saying about trying to find a man named Doc."

"Yes," prompted Emily rather impatiently.

"How do you know him?" demanded Morgan.

"My name is Rut. I just want to know if he is in any trouble?"

"No," replied Blake as she realized that the young girl was about to take to her feet. "No, we just want to ask some questions to him."

"Right," she replied. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "That's what the cops said last time they were looking for someone."

"We are not looking to arrest him. We just want information," Hotch said evenly.

"Listen, you want information you have to pay," said the girl as she lowered her voice, "I know where he is living right now."

Pulling out her change purse, JJ slipped the young girl a twenty dollar bill.

"Really?" grumble the girl. Seeing the stern look that JJ gave her she simply sighed as she pocketed the money. "Follow me."

Part III

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through dark back allies, the young girl pointed a brown dumpster.

"He's right in there," she said pointing at the dumpster. Just as she spoke a small white plastic bag flew over the side of the dumpster landing right next to Rossi's shoes. "What," she laughed as Rossi gingerly moved the trash bag off his foot. "I hope that your not agoraphobic."

"Actually," a muffled voice came from inside the dumpster, "you may clean everything that you touch and eat but in the end, the human body contains about five pounds of bacteria or germs and here is the freaky fact. Those germs out number the regular cells by ten to one."

"Thank-you," grinned Rut as she carelessly slapped the dumpster. "Listen, one of my regulars wants to spend the night with me. So, I owe, I owe, so of I go!"

"Stay safe and use protection," came a response. "Speaking of which you really should stop inhaling cocaine. Inhaling that drag thins the membrane of your nasal passages causing you to be more prone to nosebleeds."

"Yeah, yeah, like you did with Dilaudid?"

"Not fair, Rut," the man grumbled.

The young girl did nothing but stick her tongue out. Then she walked away.

Before any of the team members could say anything the man in the dumpster popped out of it. For a few minutes everyone just stood looking at each other. The young man had rather long, brown, curly hair.

Shaking his head he said, "I recognize you. You are David Rossi. You have written quite a few books."

"Sure, I am. And who are you?" Rossi asked in a very puzzled tone.

"Yeah I get that a lot. My street name is Doc. My real name is..."

T.B.C.

* * *

**(Notes: *The name Rut, which is pronounced like the word 'root,' is the Spanish version of the English name Ruth.**

**Can anyone guess who Doc is?**

**Since I am trying to improve my grammar by writing, please leave comments behind if you think that my grammar needs to be changed. Thanks so much.)**


	3. Monster Beating Inside of me

Warnings: I do not own "Criminal Minds." It belongs to CBS. I do not make any profit from this story.

Chapter 3 ~ Monster Beating Within Me

Part I -

* * *

"...Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Have you seen any of these men?" asked Hotch handing Reid a handful of pictures."

"Sure thing."

"And do you know..." began Morgan.

"Listen," he said as he jumped out of the dumpster. "I don't know who is taking them but here is what I do know. I am autistic but I do see patterns. Look at all the young men that were taken. What do you see?"

"You mean beside that they are all young, males in good health?" responded JJ.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Morgan. "That's it. Who ever it taking this men want healthy males."

Grinning, the young man sat down as he opened a box of uneaten onion rings. "I never can understand anyone that would throw away perfectly good food. I mean seriously! Well, back to the crimes. You all are the professionals. Tell me. Why would someone want a healthy young man?"

"I'm not sure," replied Rossi.

"Wait! What if..." began Blake. "What if... body organs!"

"Come again?" asked Hotch.

"It goes like this," sighed the young man as he finished chewing another onion ring. "I really wish that I had some ketchup."

"I have a small package of ketchup," said JJ. "Here," she said as she handed the package to him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

Clearing her throat, Blake continued, "Perfectly healthy males are perfect for organ donations. That is why the coroners could not find all the body parts because on the black market they would be worth a fortune."

"Who would buy organ's on the black market," Emily wondered out loud.

"When somebody you loved was dying wouldn't you do anything to save him? I mean they always saw that family is what matters the most," responded Blake.

Reid stood up, licked his hands, and then threw the plastic container into the trashcan. "Well, its been nice to meet you all but I need to be getting to my next job. I work as a janitor at high school."

He paused as he stood still looking at the team. Then he gravely said, "If my calculations are right you are not looking to find the family for sixteen young men. I think that you are looking for at least a body count in the fifties. I tried going to the police... and... well lets just say that they didn't think that I was being honest."

Hotch, when he heard this, turned around and in his usually calm voice said, "How do you know that the body count is in the fifties?"

"I have been keeping track of everyone that lives in this area and the east area of the city. Rut has been keeping track of the north and south area of this city. Anyway, about four months ago we discovered that a lot the people were disappearing off the streets at the rate of ten a week."

"But did it ever occur to you that maybe the homeless people just left the city?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, but what when T-Dog disappeared he left brother, Hector's dog tags. He would have never left without those tags because he wore them around his neck. The necklace was snapped," responded Reid.

"So why didn't the police believe you?" asked Blake suspiciously.

"I was still coming clean off of Dilaudid," Reid sighed.

"You were a drug addict," Hotch responded harshly.

A deep, dark red blush covered Reid's face as his head somewhat bent down. "Yes," came the almost audible answer.

Part II

* * *

"You can't arrest me!" screamed the man. "I'm innocent. I save lives that would ordinarily be lost."

"You have the right to remain silent," Morgan continued as he quoted the older man his rights.

Not even trying to hid his scorn, Rossi said under his breath, "And feel free to exercise that right!"

"Well, I guess we have finished this case," sighed Emily.

"But not before fifty-six people died at their hands," JJ said in a depressed tone.

"As depressing this is, we should be glad that we have caught this family," retorted Morgan as he came back into the little house.

A cold wind seemed to blow through Blake. She she shivered as she thought, "I would not be surprised that this house is filled with the vengeful spirits of the all the homeless men, women, and children that were murdered here."

Out loud she said, "I think that we should tell Reid thanks. It turns out that all the information that he provided us helped us find our killers."

"I agree," added Emily and JJ at the same time.

Morgan and Rossi nodded their heads as Hotch said, "I'll drive."

Part III

* * *

The team pulled up to where they had last seen Dr. Reid.

Before Hotch had a chance to turn off the car engine, Rut came running over to the car door.

"Help me!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rossi, alarmed at the girl's panic.

"Dr. Reid... he..." Rut paused as she gasped for breath, "he's got to go the hospital. Somebody shot him."

T.B.C.

* * *

**(Note: Since I am writing to improve my grammar, please comment if you see any grammatical errors? Thanks!)**


	4. Vamos a llamar el curandero

Chapter 5 ~ Vamos a llamar el curandero.*

* * *

Part I -

Grinning Reid opened his third jello cup.

"Well looks who's getting better," a female voice laughed from the open door.

"Hey," responded Reid. "Did y'all find your killer?"

"Yes," was the only word Emily managed to squeak out.

"We were on our way to thank you for your help in this case when we ran into Rut. She told us that you had been shot," Hotch stated in his dry manner.

"Yeah," Reid groaned as he leaned back. "This is so embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan, who clearly confused.

"Nothing," mumbled Reid under his breath.

"Do you remember getting shot?" asked Blake.

"Depends."

"On what?" asked Rossi.

"If we are going to play a game of twenty questions for every question you ask I'll answer one of yours."

"How did you know that we wanted to ask you questions?" inquired JJ.

"Well, assuming that you looked into why I got shot you would have seen that I have an IQ 187 and that I have no criminal record. Which would have lead you to ask why do I live on the streets since with the brain matter that I have could be at almost any place that could have wanted to be at."

"Wow," was a that Morgan managed to get out. Secretly, he was shocked that Reid could so quickly figure all of that out.

Smiling, Reid said, "Living on the streets makes your senses sharp. You figure out who is a threat and who is not."

"Okay," Emily began. "I'll begin. Why didn't you go into some scientific field that would love to have someone with your IQ?"

"You saw the foster home records, right?" asked Reid.

Everyone nodded.

"On my last three months at the Nigel's home, I was kidnapped. The Nigel's didn't like me so anyway they just said that I ran away. In truth I was held by a deranged man. He was mentally ill. Anyway at night, the real man, the son, whose name was Tobias would try to console me. He would give me drugs and they would help me somewhat," Reid said as he pushed his jello away.

"And no one looked for you or reported you missing?" asked JJ shocked. Being a mother she could have never imagine treating a child's disappearance as light thing.

"Sadly, no. Took me two months, thirty days, sixteen hours, and fifty seconds to escape. I went back to the Nigel's home. It turns out that they burned or threw out everything that I had own. They told me that since I was eighteen years old it was time for me to hit the road. So since then I've been homeless."

The entire team looked very shocked.

Suddenly Reid perked up as he said, "So what happened to Jason Gideon?

The room went silent.

"How do you know Jason Reid?" asked Hotch in a strained voice.

"He was the man that caught Tobias."

"I never knew that," said Rossi.

"I meet him when he was eating at a restaurant. He profiled me as a homeless, young, man and then offered me a meal," Reid smiled as he became lost in his memories. "I - I - was still on drugs."

* * *

Part II -

(Note: This following part is a flashback in Reid's point of view of his conversation with Jason Gideon.)

"Here you go sir," I said as I handed a large plate of hot chicken wings.

"How long?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That you have had your last drug dose."

"How - how - how did you..."

"Your eyes and hands. Your hands are shaking and your eyes have a dulled sheen. You are wearing long sleeves even though it is in the nineties."

"I don't need to justify myself to you," I yelled as I slammed down my water pitcher.

"It's you lunch break time."

"Yeah? So what I have a big lunch waiting for me!"

"No you don't. You are wearing a heavy amount of perfume. It indicates that you do not has ave a home. Here, I have a few more dollars. Lets have dinner together."

After I have bought a meat pie and some fries as well as some nuts for dessert.

"So why are you on drugs?"

"It was not my choice."

"I see. Care to explain?"

"Not really. No one believes me."

"How come?"

"The police said that I made it all up. You see I have a huge IQ and I did not get along with any of the foster home that I stayed at. They told the social workers that I was quote, 'an emotionally damaged child,' end of quote."

"And the police took into consideration your past and present history and thought that you were not telling the truth."

"Pretty much," I said taking a drink of fresh, clean cold water.

"So tell me."

"What! Why? Oh, I know so that you and your friends can laugh at me when you get back to you home state."

"I never laugh at others misfortunes."

"Right," I said very sceptically. I was about to tell him that I was not believing what he was saying but then I happens to see his eyes. I can't describe it but they seem to read right through to my soul.

Sighing I sat back down and then I said, "How much time do you have?"

"Enough," he calmly said.

"You see I was on my way home from school. I heard a woman screaming in an abandoned factory. Me and one of my ex=friends, Zack, heard it. I went into the factory and Zack went home. Anyway, when I went into the factory I saw the woman. She was being stabbed to death. It was then that Tobias saw me. In the end I was able to overpower Tobias and then I just ran. Tobias suffered from DID. During the day he was his father's personality and during the night he was a scared little child trying to find some peace in this world. Tobias would often given me Dilaudid at nights to as he would say quote: 'make it all go away.'

"Were you mad when the police refused to investigate that your claim?"

"Only because that I am sure that since I left Tobias has killed again. He can't stop. Only in death will he stop."

"Listen," said Gideon as he leaned back after wiping his fingers off on a napkin, "I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"I catch Tobias and you get yourself off those drugs."

"Easier said than done."

"I know."

* * *

Part III -

"So what happened then?" asked Blake, who was clearly intrigued in this story.

"I got off the drugs and he found Tobias. Tobias took his life when he was coronered be Jason," Reid said in a tone that lack emotion.

"Gideon retired around September 2007**," Hotch said.

"Oh," was all that I said. "I keep in touch with him. I mean he and I send each other cards every Christmas. It is all that I can managed to spend."

"So? Who would want to shoot you?" asked JJ bring everyone back to the topic at hand.

"I was just walking around a coroner when a man wearing a black sweatshirt came running around the coroner. I turned around to see what was going on and it was then that I felt a sting sensation," Reid said, resuming eating his jello.

"So you probably got shot by someone that thought that you were somebody else," said Morgan.

"I'm quite sure of that," Reid said.

"Could you be able to describe his face to a sketch drawer***?" asked Hotch.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Part IV -

Several days after looking the team discovered the would be murderer. It turned out that a man's wife was fornicating with his boss. After coming home and discovering them in the very act the man chased his boss away with a gun. Dr. Reid was simply shot due to mistaken identity.

**(Notes: *The title translates from Spanish to English as: "Let's Call the Healer."**  
****I got that date about when Gideon retired because that was the date of the last episode that featured Jason Gideon.**  
*****I'm not sure what a person if call that draws up a picture if someone can describe someone with out a picture.**  
**Since I am writing to improve my grammar, please tell me if I have some grammatical errors in this chapter.**  
**I do not own Criminal Minds. It belongs to CBS.**

**Due to the fact that there has been a lack of interest in this story I am ending it, now.)**


End file.
